She's the one
by Cheyenne's Fanfiction
Summary: This could be the 1st imprint in history to go wrong..the girl not loving back. Embry imprints on a Aubrey. She doesn't EASILY believe in love like every girl does, but can she put that POV aside to allow herself to fall into arms that will catch her?
1. This is how it's going to go

Aubrey had a disaster. It was only two years ago did her twin brother, Stephen and her Mother died in that fire. That horrible disaster that caused her to move all the way from California right when she turned 20. She needed a fresh start, but a Dad still left in his loneliness but no longer depression in California still carries on her. Aubrey always had a negative perspective on love never the one to fall easily for a guy or recite 'I love you.' Of course, with her Mom and Stephen dying it drowned a little deeper, but when she moves to Forks does that change it all. Does she actually fall for someone...does she actually fall for _him_?


	2. She's sees no connection, yeah right

Aubrey pulled into the driveway of the final house. She took a deep breath inside. She prayed to God this would be it. She was pleased with the landscape; as she stepped out of the car. She felt her phone go off singing 'Daddy's Little Girl by Dj Boonie'. _The song wasn't true; she never experienced her Dad walking out, but she'd feel this way if he ever did. He's all she had now._

Aubrey chuckled lightly, "Yes, you worried old, man I think this is the one. Stop worrying you Old Fart."

He laughed, "Okay, now I don't even see why my doll face had to leave so quickly..come back!" He pleaded sighly.

She said into the phone sincerely, "Daddy, you know exactly why. I need a fresh start and I'm not a dumby. I did what before I got here..?" She tapped a patient foot on the pavement.

He muttered quickly yet clearly, "Gotthreeopenhouses."

She laughed, "Exactly what I thought." She walked up closer to the house, looking into the windows like a stalker and walking on the sides.

She heard her Dad whisper, "Stalker." She giggled; he knew her too good even through the phone. She grinned, "May I let you go now _Father?_"

"Mark does agree you can let him go, fart muncher." He laughed using third person. "Love you."

"Get some action tonight in them sheets Daddy, love you too." She hung up quickly, hearing the low growl then him loosening up into laughter.

She slid her phone into her pocket smoothly, finishing her stalking and knocked on the door. She saw the sales lady through the window. She smiled widely at her, running a hand through her hair, bangs getting in her eye. The sales lady smiled back with just as much enthusiasm Aubrey had. Aubrey affected people easily like that. Her Dad always said she was 'the little beam' that got him through that darktime. Aubrey shivered a little having a flashback of the fire.

The sales lady greeted her at the door with a handshake. "I'm hoping your going to love this, Aubrey?" She stated rasing an eyebrow curiously.

Aubrey shook her head, getting what she meant. "Mh, I sure hope so too or it's back with the Old Fart I call Dad." She chuckled, making her passage into the house. She felt her mouth drop and her eyes come wide open.

She gleed, facing the lady, "I want it right now!" She cupped at her hands, waiting for the place of the keys. She couldn't believe how perfect it was. It was bright, just the right size, and had 2 bedrooms. She jumped up and down a little to overexcited.

The sales lady laughed, "Not so fast, Aubrey. How about them papers, and the year lease contract."

Aubrey opened her mouth in a sharp 'o'. "Of course." She said innocently as if she knew that. She had everything signed in a complete thirty minutes.

She waved bye to the sales lady and had a saddened look across her face looking at her rundown Lexus. She shook her head making a 'tsk, tsk' sound. "My house is about to look very lonely." She muttered to herself.

She ran back into the house; sliding across the hardwood, living room floor, she jumped for joy into the air dancing like a complete idiot. She heard a knock at the door. She snapped her head quickly to catch the guy gawking in the window, trying to be sneaky.

She decided to freak this guy out, "What the fuck? I could get you for stalking an entry or intruding one. I could of been in lingerie, running to the shower." She kept a straight face, completely failing falling into laughter. "I'm kidding, stranger. I'm Aubrey."

She finally checked the guy out. He was bulky w/ wide, broad shoulders, choppy black hair that was hot, and then a banging body. She bit her lip slightly; she found the dude attractive, but no soon future connection, maybe.

"You almost had me there for a minute," He winked at her, giving a light chuckle. "I'm Embry."

She laughed harder than she expected, "Short for Embryo?" She cocked an eyebrow.

"Making fun of my name, Aubrey?" He asked, slithering her name.

She smiled innocently, placing her hands over her heart, "Me ever do that? Oh, never." She had a few chuckles left in her.

He laughed with her, "So, need any help with moving? I thought I'd be an epic neighbor and help you out with that.." He looked at her car, seeing the floppy bed on the roof. "Bed." She saw him flex his muscles proving he would be able to.

She shook her head, "Nah, I'm a strong a gal. Don't underestimate me." She smirked crookedly, folding her arms across her chest.

He smiled sarcastically and burst into laughter. She gave him a 'wth' look, typical. She walked past him, untied all the ropes and carried it on her back as if she were his size.

"Why won't you suck on that?" She said sweetly before shutting her door. She wasn't upset just satisfied, and he was shocked with an odd laugh as he walked off her doorsteps.

* * *

**As for those who have read this before, it's all going to be different. I was out of writing for the longest time due to no motivation, bt I had this sudden wave. :)**

**I hope you enjoy it! 3**

**-Cheyenne**

LEAVE REVIEWS IF YOU ARE EPIC ENOUGH FOR THE CHALLENGE. xD


End file.
